


A Cycle Of Silence

by UnicornsAreTheShiz



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bad coping mechanisms, Corangst, Death, Denial, Emotional, Gen, Hangst, I tried a new style of writing, Langst, Pangst, Sadness, Weird, allangst, fever dream feel, kangst, only mentions of Lance, shangst, tried being more, yeah idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsAreTheShiz/pseuds/UnicornsAreTheShiz
Summary: The halls were quiet. It felt suffocating. With each step taken, it seemed as though the sound echoed throughout the whole castle. Sometimes, it felt as though Hunk had just gone deaf. But then he'd hear his own breaths and remember that he wasn't. He'd much prefer being deaf to the real reason it was so quiet.The quiet suffocated them. It was never-ending pain. A cycle of silence.





	A Cycle Of Silence

The halls were quiet. It felt suffocating. With each step taken, it seemed as though the sound echoed throughout the whole castle. Sometimes, it felt as though Hunk had just gone deaf. But then he'd hear his own breathes and remember that he wasn't. He'd much prefer being deaf to the real reason it was so quiet.

 

It felt like everything was uncomfortably warm. The air was unbearably still. It's been weeks since Hunk spoke, and Hunk was beginning to forget his own voice. 

 

Pidge worked and worked and worked. She strived to find her father. Her eyes would be red, and her fingers cramped painfully. Matt had tried to make her stop to rest, but Pidge would just blow up at him. 

Keith never seemed to stop running. He ran laps in the training room; back and forth. You could almost feel the slap of his shoes against the floor at 3 am. His face was in a permanent scowl; his gaze pierced glass. He lost weight quickly.

Shiro just stayed in Black. He wouldn't be seen for hours, and when asked he'd simply dodge the question. He ate as much as he could before vanishing for hours. Hunk wondered if he spoke to Black.

Allura made plans. She would train one day, and go off in Blue to destroy Galra bases by herself. Her fists became calloused, and she was covered in scars. Blood seemed to always drip down from a wound. The princess became reckless and ruthless. "I won't quit until they pay for what they did." She would never stop.

Coran tried holding everyone together. He desperately tried to get Pidge to stop working. He tried to get Keith to stop running. He tried to get Shiro out of Black, and he tried to calm Allura. With each day of constantly trying to help them, he looked worse. His hair was thrown around randomly, and dark black veins had started to decorate the skin beneath his eyes. When Allura had seen them, she ordered him to bed.

 

Everyone seemed to take a moment out of their new routine to stare at Hunk, though. They gawked as though he were an animal at the zoo. 

He was unrecognizable. 

Day after day, he'd stay in one spot looking off into the distance. Hunk didn't cook anymore, and only ate when food was placed in front of him. It was well known that Hunk knew Lance the best, and this was the hardest for him to handle. What worried them, however, was when he started talking to himself. Looking at the wall, Hunk would talk as if someone was there. If that wasn't enough, the team would find him hitting his head against a wall, or punching his knees as though he were an enemy. Maybe he was, Hunk wondered. 

 

It got to a point where Coran had to give him medication. It worked for a while, and everyone could once again go to their unhealthy habits. Hunk was confined to a large comfortable room. He saw visions of colors spot across his vision; the drugs worked to quiet him. Every day, he'd be given the pills. After he took them, he became carefree and relaxed, but he still didn't speak to the team. He remained mute when confronted with anyone, even when he was hyped up on medication. Even when his vision was cloudy, and he held a droopy smile, he stared at them blankly. Everyone decided it'd be better just to leave him on his own.

 

The cycle continued.

Then as it was

 

Pidge worked to find purpose.

Keith ran away from his problems.

Shiro hid to protect himself.

Allura fought for revenge. 

Coran became a martyr.

 

And Hunk?

 

Hunk was stuck. He was stuck in the past; a fantasy. A fantasy where he never saw that lifeless body. A fantasy where Blue brought happiness, not longing. A fantasy where red wasn't the color that painted a grotesque flower on a certain lanky boy's chest. 

 

Alone, he spoke. He spoke to an invisible person; a ghost. The walls watched him with their ocean eyes. They taunted him during the short periods when the medications started to wear off. They spoke whispers of his friend's homesickness, his friend's family. The same family that was filled with laughter and noise and movement and happiness. They always accepted Hunk as though he were another member of the family.

 

How would that same family react to Hunk now? Now that he was the reason a piece of their family wouldn't return. A piece that would never return.

 

He deserved it, Hunk reasoned. Hunk deserved that pain. Worse. Hunk deserved worse. 

 

It was too warm. Too hot. The air was stale; make it cold. The cold forced him to hold himself, to stay warm. To stay whole. 

 

The aftermath was devastating for everyone. They deserve it.

 

But, Hunk reasoned, the Lance standing in front of him told him otherwise. Lance leaned against the wall, concern etched on his face. 

 

"It wasn't your fault, Hunk." He said.

 

Hunk continued to smile that droopy smile. The drugs didn't take Lance away; they made him more realistic if anything. 

 

"What do you mean, buddy? Hey, do you wanna try making food goo firecrackers like that one time?" Hunk asked.

 

"Please," Lance begged, "move on. You and the team. You have to pull yourself together. You know I loved you guys, and you know I'd never blame you." 

 

Before Hunk could respond, Pidge walked in. 

 

"Time for your medication, Hunk." She said sadly. A sadness deep within her bones. Her eyes were bloodshot from eye strain, her arm twitched. She held out the two pills as well as a plate of food goo and water.

 

Hunk turned to her happily. He grabbed it, putting the plate on the ground for the moment. He lay the pills on his tongue before taking a sip of water and swallowing both. Pidge nodded, satisfied, and left. 

 

 

Hunk turned to Lance and held up the food goo. He smiled a droopy smile.

 

 

"I have the food goo for the firecrackers. Wanna help me find some combustible things later?" He asked Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't even know man. I tried drawing some kind of emotional writing with like an unreliable narrator. I'm not sure. Hope it wasn't too weird! 
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, the idea is that Lance died, and no one has healthy coping. I think you guys probably got it, but just in case. Tell me if I should do more things like this, and I would really appreciate some constructive criticism.


End file.
